My Life as a Creation of the Gods
by wordsofmine
Summary: My life has had its ups and its downs. Although more downs in my case. My friends Elliot and Grover are trying to help me sort out everything the Gods want doing. They are so annoying at times. Anyway, this is my life at the moment and I think the world should know what they are being protected from.


Everyone has a dream. And that's not a bad thing, everyone deserves to have a dream. My name is Lily Cooper and my dreams... well they tend to be a bit more lethal.

Chapter 1

'RON!' I screamed. We were almost there and he just had to fall over. I turned around quickly, my hair acting wild due to the crazy wind. A flash of lightning and then I saw him hiding from the monster that towered above us all.

'Lily! Stop! You're going to get yourself killed!' shouted Elliot over the thunder. But I had already set off back down the steep hill. I got to him and helped him stand up as more monsters were coming.

'Why?' he asked as we hid in the bushes. 'You were safe and you should have gone through the boundary'

'I won't leave anyone behind Ron. Unlike you I would happily put myself into that situation to help someone whom I consider a friend. Now!'

And once again I was running up that god awful hill. We were almost there, so close to safety, when the giant monster stood in front of us, cutting off our path.

'Ron. I'll distract it. Run around the side and get through the boundary' I whispered into his ear. Without giving him a chance to argue I ran the opposite direction to the giant and tried to get its attention. Thinking back on it, the thing was probably after me anyway, which was why it was so easy for Ron to get through. Then it started attacking me- picking me up and throwing me down. I'm not entirely sure what happened next but from what I gathered, Ron kept the giant occupied whilst Elliot came over to me, picked me up and carried me to safety. Believe me- I still have the scars to prove all that I've already said.

When I woke I found that I had been unconscious for a week. As soon as I opened my eyes I saw Elliot with his head in his hands. I moved slightly to touch his leg, to let him know that I was awake. As soon as he saw me he hugged me tightly as I he was never gonna let me go. When he finally moved back I saw so much anguish there. And that's when it hit me. Ron was dead.

'Are you okay?' Elliot asked.

'I've been worse' I replied. 'Where am I?'

'A camp for special people' said a voice. I looked to where the sound was coming from and there was this centaur standing in front of me. Yeah. There was a fucking centaur standing there.

'Yeah Lily I know it's a bit- ok a lot different here. You remember the greek gods?' Elliot sighed and then it turned into a nervous laugh as if to show that he didn't know how to say what he wanted to say.

'Its fine, Elliot. Just tell me.' He sighed again.

'Its a place for the human children of all those gods to learn to protect themselves from the creatures that were following you.' the centaur replied for him.' My name is Chiron'

And that's when I threw up.

I had been pacing around for about an hour by the time Chiron found me. I was by the lake and trying to feel calm when he put his hand on my shoulder.

'I know you need time to process, but the sooner you hear everything about yourself the sooner the gods can help you understand why you are here.' He said.

'What do you mean, everything about myself?! I think I know myself better than you'

'Do you ever find that you get very intense mood swings? That you are infuriated one minute and then completely calm the next?' he asked

I didn't want to admit he was right but I knew that he wasn't wrong. God I hate those moments. It makes being a teenager even more annoying.

'To explain what I mean I have to tell you a story.

When the world was being made the Creater had two friends whom he cared about deeply. The dragon who was in charge of the army, and the phoenix who was the adviser of the Creater. One afternoon the Dragon, the Pheonix and the Creater were talking to each other when the topic of the conversation turned to battle. The Dragon said that the best way to win a war was to take out the enemy using fire and explosives and guns and machinery, to crush the enemy and their troops in their sleep. Whereas the Pheonix said that the best way to win a war was to outsmart the enemy and trick them into attacking themselves. They kept on at this for a few hours, each insulting each others methods and everything about each other. After a few days of them attacking each other and sabotaging each others jobs. This went on until the Creater said: 'stop this at once! until you two learn to settle your differences and agree to disagree with one another, you with share a body, of a female child who is the age of 14 years old. That child will have to deal with your arguments and will never have a place in the world for she will have three souls inside of her. She will be reincarnated every 16 years, never living a full life until you two stop arguing.

And ever since you have been the result.'

I stared at him and all I could say to him was:

' Am I gonna die when I'm only fucking 16!'

' Please refrain from using that sort of language in front of the Gods.' Chiron said disapprovingly

'Sorry,' I muttered.

I struggled to process the information.. But even though I didn't want to believe it, deep down I knew that were Gods and Goddesses. And it also turned out that they had all given me some kind of gift. For example, Zeus had given me slight control over the weather, Poseidon had given me some control over the ocean. As much as I hated being me, it did have its perks.

Chapter 2

I was learning everything I could about my lives and how to use magic and controlling my 'gifts' from the Gods. The only real downside that I could find from all of this was that Elliot hadn't spoken to me for months. I needed to talk to someone and everyone else there kind of scared me, and normally in situations like this I would talk to him. After a few days of no one talking to me, I decided to avoid everyone at all costs if I could manage it.

I was starting to get very depressed being all alone without anyone to talk to. This was a point in my life where I needed Elliot more than anything in the world and he wasn't there. Being so sad and depressed was enough without the nightmares I was getting. They were always the same and always made me wake up screaming, sweaty and crying. Because of these nightmares I was jumpy and trusted people less than I usually did anyway. I was self harming and crying and angry and sad and more emotions as my body could manage with. I wasn't eating and becoming extremely thin. In other words I was becoming anorexic. After more days of this I decided I couldn't manage with life anymore.

So one night just after I had woken up from another nightmare, I went out of my room and started to walk towards the forest. I had a celestial bronze dagger in one hand and a thick rope in the other. I had decided I was going to make the pain and the hurt stop. I started running. I was going to make my life better in the only way I could think of. The moon was new and the sky was free from clouds as the stars twinkled high above me. I reached the edge of the lake as I wanted to see it one last time. I started crying all over again, just needing the support from someone, anyone, that I knew I would never get. I looked up from my feet and looked out at the beautiful lake. I could see the moons reflection on the water. I sat down on the deep green grass as it started to rain, distorting the image of the moon, making ripples on the surface. It was followed by thunder crashing and lightning flashing right in front of me. I was still crying as I slowly picked up the dagger, my hands shaking madly. I raised the dagger to my throat, pressing the cold metal against my flesh.

'Lily!' I heard a voice say.

'You cant stop me from doing this' I whispered. The thunder got louder, the rain got heavier and my only friend in the whole world kept on walking towards me, hands raised.

'You don't have to do this Lily, just talk to me' he said to me, only a few feet away.

'Yes I do!' I screamed, ' You don't understand what its like being alone, with no one!'

'Then tell me' he whispered. Slowly he reached for the dagger that I still held against my throat and eased it out of my hands. With a swift motion he threw it into the lake and then held me as I collapsed, tears streaming down my face. For the first time since arriving in this place I poured my heart out, telling him everything about how I was so lonely how Rons death was my fault how I always ended hurting the people around me that I cared about the most. He just sat there listening to me, making me feel safe in his strong, muscular arms. We sat there for a long time just looking out onto the most beautiful lake in the world until I fell asleep, wrapped up into him and safe.

When I woke, he was asleep, his arm around me as if he was protecting me from the nightmares. I smiled and went back into a deep sleep once more.


End file.
